In my house?
by Mrs.Crusher
Summary: When Two-bit is 'Helping himself' In the bathroom and Ponyboy hears... Im sure you know whats coming. Not complete.
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my first time writing something. Anything actually. Oh yeah. I do not own the characters .. But it would be cool if I did. Well maybe not cause they would all live and all be gay.**

I Guess I slept In today and Soda didnt bother in waking me up. I walked around some. It wasquiet. So one was here. It freaked me well. I made my way to the kitchen for breakfeast. Chocolate cake it was. Iplopped down on the couch and turned on some Mickey tunes. "hey there, Pony"... What? I didnt even realize anyone came in. It was Two-bit. "Hey," I pointed to the TV "Mickeys on"he nodded heading to the kitchen grabbing a beer then settling down in frost of the tV. "Where everyone at?" He asked. I shrugged "Atwork, I guess." He nodded again. I wasnt watching the TV much. Too busy thinking... I need a shower. Hadnt taken one yet this morning, too busy eatin. I got up "Im taking a shower" Two-bit only grunted in response. I grabbed a pair of jeans and boxers. Shirt? Hell naw.

After the shower I stood there in front of the mirror, combing my hair. The door flew open and I about died. I screamed and jumped back "sorry Ponyboy. I gotta piss. At least you clothed unlike Dally the other day." He chuckled and pulled downhis fly. I should be used to it by now. Please. Privacy doesnt exist. Showering with the curtain and dooropen would have been the same thing in this house. "Golly." I turned around and walked out, Blushing the whole way. Blushin? Ya Blushin. So. But I may have this... thing... Hopefully just a fling. For Two-bit. I shivered just thinking about it. I went into my room to read a book or somethin.

TWO-BITS POV

The water was off so I just walked in. The kids been in there a while. And dammit.I had to piss. I mean. I didnt expect to find a shirtess Ponyboy. A /wet/shirtless Ponyboy. I tried not to gape. "Sorry Ponyboy," I said looking doen. Not trying tolook at his chest or... anything on that boy. I was 18. Would it still be illegal if I just fuck his brains out now? "Gotta piss. At least your clothed. Unlike Dally the other day." I chuckled nervously. Seriously though. A boner. I had to piss. Come on.

God dammit, Ponyboy. Imnot even interseted in Mickey anymore. Istare at the screen my eyes blank. In thought. You being shirtless means that you were half naked. Hmm. Ponyboy naked. I imagined Pony under me moaning as I pound into begging for more. Pony scratching my back in pleasure. Pony screaming my name as he comes. Basically anything /Ponyboy/ will turn me on. Now I had a raging hard on. And it was just me and Ponyboy. In a house all alone. Seperated by walls. "Daaaaamn. Shiiiiiiiit" I whine under my breath. I look down. This needed to be taken care of... Now... I quickly run to the bathroom.

PONYBOYS POV

So I left the room going to ask Two-Bit if he maybe wanted to do something. Hes not in the living room. Kitchen? Nope! So I walked over to the bathroom... Yep. Again? All that fucking beer. There he is. I was about to speak when... I heard Heavy breathing... The fuck? Did he have a lady? In the bathroom?... So I place my ear to the door to maybe hear better. It was really quiet though. Creepy I know. But I held my breath to hear perfectly. Tiny moans. Oh god. Two- Bit was masturbating.. I went to turn around awkwardly until I heard him whimper soflty "Ponyboy" .. There is no way he heard me. No way. Why had he said my name..I blinked confused. Im frozen. I couldnt move. Howmany times did his voice saying my name run through my head. The way he had said it was turning me on. I heard wrong. Thats it. How long have I been standing here? I didnt know until Two-bit Opened up the door and screamed like a little bitch. Deer caught in the head lights is what I must have looked like. I turned around and ran to my room.

**So I know that was really short. But it isnt even half way over with yet... we still have the sex to come... And I have no idea anything about this. What does lemons mean? Its code for something, right? And I would enjoy reviews. Im one of those people that if you dont tell me how badly I suck im not quite happy. So I really want the criticism. See the thing is, I have all this written on my Ipod... But I have to type it all out on wordpad. And I take forever because I wasnt too good in Keyboarding. But trust me. The Good stuff comes later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO-BITS POV  
I sat there silently. Relaxing. So  
Maybe I just masturbated in the curtus's home…. About Ponyboy. I blushed just thinking about. Oh no. Not more thoughts of ponyboy. That boy would take a toll on me. I stood up too fast and felt kinda dizzy. So I just sat back down and cleaned up. I sigh and opened up the door. And-oh shit. Pony was standing right there. Eyes wide and mouth hung open and a very deep blush. No way in hell he heard me.. And I did scream. The kid looked like a ghost. Oh. He ran away before anything else was said. I sighed and leaned against the door for support. Thinking. What should I say?

PONYBOYS POV  
sitting on my bed. Thinking of everything that just happened. I should just wait for him to explain… Had he masturbated over me? Oh no. That was really turning me on. Like, a lot. I closed my eyes. Trying to rid of my growing member. I sigh gaining control. That's impossible for two-bit to like me… Like that…I heard a knock on my door but I didn't answer it. No 'come in' I wanted to be dead. But I heard the door creak open any way. Typical. I screwed my eyes shut then shuddered and sighed. His voice was soft and ran shivers up my spine, "hey pony" I opened my eyes and looked at him "hey" Two stood there awkwardly… "sorry you had to hear that pone.." he apologized. "what… What exactly did you hear?" he bit his lip. That was sexy. Everything about him was fucking sexy. Ugh. I pursed my lips and slowly answered "Just some moans," he nodded "well sorry again" he looked down. "an- and. My. Na-name" he sucked in some breath and I looked at him with pleading eyes. I wanted the truth now.

TWO-BITS POV  
Oh god pony. Not /those/ eyes. Why was he looking at me like that? Why isnt he mad? He heard me masturbating… Over him. I looked down quickly and just murmured "yeah" he was still looking at me. Damned eyes. "w-why would you say my name… While doing that?" isn't he supposed to be really smart? "why do you think, ponyboy?" I was staring back at him now. "I just wanna make sure it is why" he said in a tiny voice. God dammit. Ponyboy. Can I not be happy in my life? Stop being perfect. I was quite for a moment before I sat down on his bed in front of him. I whispered his name and I noticed the chills he got. I leaned down and kissed him. Only too surprised when he kissed me back.

PONYBOYS POV  
It wasn't what I expected. His lips were on mine. And he did it first. It was perfect and everything more. Damn. One thought crossed my mind. I need him to fuck me. I grabbed his hair slightly forcing our mouths together more. I felt his tongue at my lips and I whined. I opened my mouth for his tongue to enter. I got up on my knees and leaned towards him more, our tongues were battling for dominance. That was the hottest war man kind can create. I let out a soft moan as he started to suck lightly on my tongue. My hands started trailing down his side then under his shirt than back up again. Feeling all his muscles. Please god. Don't kill me yet. I broke the kiss by ripping of his shirt. I ran my thumb over his nipple and he moaned and bit my lip. Oh yeah. I'm dead. He pulled back with his eyes screwed shut. I took this as an oppritunitie to starts kissing and biting on his neck. But he spoke before I could move

TWO-BITS POV.  
he ran his thumb over my nipple and something in my pants twitched. Uh oh. I tried not to thrust into him. I pulled back and tried to think….. "Pone" I opened my eyes and his giant green orbs were there. Have I said perfect yet? I didn't breath. I knew if I did all my self control would go with it. His eyes where begging. Filled with curiousness, lust. Losts of lust. And happiness. Nhggg. "d-did that answer your question?" I ask… Very nervously. Too fixated on my body, he didn't answer. Just ran a hand down my chest. Down my stomach. He didnt stop. He got to my zipper and I quickly grabbed hands forcing them above his head and shoving him against the head board. Self control… Right? He wanted this too, right? I am not imagining this? He tried to kiss me but I held him back. Why am I doing this? He's 14. It's not like were gunna fuck. He probably don't want that.

PONYBOYS POV.  
I was so hard. I has so horny. Wasn't he? I looked down trying to see his erection through his pants… There it was. I tried kissing him again but he held me back. With my hands above my head and everything. oh. I looked down. He must of not want me. I felt the tears coming. Oh god ponyboy. Get a hold of yourself. "god dammit Ponyboy." I sniffled "I get it, two-bit. You don't want me" I said softly. He looked confused "don't… Dont want you? Pony. Im trying really hard not to fuck your brains out right now" oh. So Two did want me. Yesss. "w-what's stopping you?" he let go of my arms when I asked him that. "Pone I wasn't sure if you really wanted it. I don't wanna rape you or nothin" rape? Rape? Please. Oh god. Please. I found this amusing. "Two-bit? I've wanted this for a very. Very long time." I looked up at him "I /want/ you to fuck me" I ran another hand down his chest "please" I look up at him with begging, pleadin eyes. I whisper again and kiss him "please"

TWO-BITS POV  
"Please" Ponyboy whispered as he kissed me again. As soon as he said Fuck Me I had problems trying not to die. Those fucking eyes. His eyes. So I stopped thinking and attacked him. I kissed him back hungrily as he pushed me down on the bed. He laid right down in-between my legs. Perfect place for friction. Or so our hips told us so. He slowly grind into me and my hands flew down trying to take his pants off. He reached down and his hands took my place. My hands now were too busy now feeling Pony's chest that I hadn't noticed he taken off his pants. I broke the kiss to roll us over. After doing so I tugged his boxers off. Oh Glory. He was fucking naked. It was my turn to lay between his legs and I ground down my hips. He moaned loudly. I tried not to cry at the beautiful sound. I need to get used to him. I started kissing and biting down his body. Leaving bit marks. I then got to his hip bone and left a hickey he was whining under me. I got to his dick. It was just fine for a fourteen year old. I started at the base. My tongue followed the thickest vein all the way to tip of the head. He was making beautiful sounds. "this the first blow job you get, pone?" he nodded quickly and squirmed under me. "… You a virgin?" he nodded again. Oh. I mean. I couldn't stop now. But I didn't want to deflower the kid. How could he be a virgin? I didn't say anything back I just put my lips around his member and it inched it's way into my mouth. Then the bobbing began and he closed his eyes. I pulled back "look at me Ponyboy. Watch me" he moaned and opened his eyes. I sunk back down and made sure we had eye contact the whole time. I enjoyed his heaviness on my tongue. When he started panting something about 'soon' I pulled off. He whined and closed his his tightly. I started back up and kissed his mouth this time.

PONYBOYS POV  
I mean, after he made me keep eye contact. I was a goner. There would definitely be more of this. I would be for sure a sex feign. For Two-bit Matthews. I'd never had any sexual relations before. Just… Head was great. I was about to come when he pulled off. That fucker. Then he kissed me that was unacce- he was taking his pants off. Riiiight. He finally ripped off his boxers. Not fast enough. Now he was naked. Lying on top of me. Don't squee pony. I was staring at his dick. I wanted to cry. How was it going to fit? Felt dazed. I need a fucking smoke. My hips jerked up and.. Hnngg. Yeah. Beautiful feeling. Two-bit looks at me. "Ya ready, Beautiful?" I nod viscously. "Ponyboy…. It will hurt" I squinted my eyes. Really? He played that card? "I know, Two. I really don't care right now!" my hips jerk up needing some kind of friction. He sighed and shoved two of his fingers in my face "Suck." he ordered me. And I did. Twirling them between my tongue sucking on them good. Just for Two-Bit.

TWO-BITS POV  
I'm surprised I didn't pass out when Pony was sucking on my fingers. The way he was looking up at me. His tongue doing naughty things. Just to my fingers. "That's enough, Pone" I managed to squeak out, pulling out my finger. I spread his legs and put a finger at his entrance. "Ready?" he nodded again. I slowly pushed in.

PONYBOYS POV  
The pain went away some after three fingers and he was stretching me out. Soon I was moaning a whole lot. I thrusted down once as he curled his fingers. Oh holy shit. I screamed out. What the… He smirked "Found it." Where the fuck did that come from? "Oh god, Two-Bit. Please. More. Take me. Oh god" he was grinning. "This will hurt ahella more than fingers, Pony" I only bit my lip and nodded. Two-bit, shut up and put it in already. Stop talking. His head prodded my entrance and slowly moved inside of me. Slowly. It hurt. More than pleasure. I cried out softly. Two rubbed my cheek with his hand "You okay there, Pony?" his voice was laced with worry. I nodded and squeaked out a small yeah. He was in all the way, and just sat there and waited for me to give him the Okay to move. Slowly the pleasure over came the pain. "two-bit. Move" I panted. He didn't really need to be told twice. So he pulled out only to slam back in again. And soon enough his pace wasn't fast enough "Please, Two. F-faster. Faster"

TWO-BITS POV  
"Two. Faster. Faster." and so I did. Pony is very vocal. He moans a lot Very loudly. And I'd be damned if it wasn't the hottest thing. How the fuck was he so tight. It's impossible. Virgin or not. "So fucking tight ponyboy!" I angled up some to the spot that made him scream earlier. Right… There. I grinned as he screamed my name. Oh yeah. I hit the spot… Over and over again until I thought my back was bleadin from all the scratchin. Well well well. Pony is full of surprises today. I was going to cum soon. "Two-bit I-I think I'm gunna.. I'm gunna…" Nothing else was said except my name being screamed… Higher than normal as white liquid shot out of him on his chest and stomach….. My thrust became quicker and not much longer did I come too.

PONYBOYS POV  
I felt him come inside of me. It was uncomfortable… But I welcomed it. He thrusted a few more times then pulled out and lay limp beside me. I roll beside him and cuddle close to him. I smiled "Hey, Two-bit" he rolled on his side. He was smirking. He kissed me and said "Hey, Ponyboy" I guess it was my hormones. Cause I'm at that age but… "I'm ready for more, Two" and kissed him shoving my tongue into his mouth. He didn't really kiss me back so I pulled away "Are you too tired?" I asked him. He sighed "Yeah I am…"

TWO-BITS POV  
"Are too tired?" he asked. He's going to use his fucking puppy dog eyes against me. Fuuuuuck. I'm screwed! I sighed. "Yeah I am but.. We need showers.. And why waist water?" I smirked. His eyes lit up as he shot up "Let's go" he called already making his way to the bathroom. Is that kid always going to be that horny? I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

PONYBOYS POV  
He slammed me against the shower wall. Shit it was freezing. His kissed me really hard. Oh god. /yes/. I wrapped a leg around his waist to bring him closer. He moaned and lifted me up higher and wrapped my other leg around his waist. I threw my head back at our perfect friction. He lifted me higher and pressed me against the wall harder. "Ready?" he asked. I moaned in response. He then slowly lifted me on his dick and lowering me. I gasped at the intrusion. It didn't hurt as badly this time. He wasn't moving… Why wasn't he moving…"Two-Bit. Please move" I begged. He did. I guess he was going as fast as he could. And… I screamed as loud as I could. He hit the spot again. "Oh god yes! Two-Bit. Fucking there again" you know… Im thinking I was a screaming mess of moans. He just kept hitting that spot hard. Over and over again. Until I came again. And so did he. He mumbled something about me being tight as fuck. Hmm. If I wasn't to busy moaning I would of laughed.

TWO-BITS POV  
And then I came… Shower sex is the best. Pony isn't even heavy. He was easy to hold up. He was so damn tight! My dick was going to get cut off. And when he comes… His walls clench around me and that sends me over the edge. After I thrust a couple of more times I let him down. He stumbles a little still in the after glow and I kiss him. My lover.

After we get out of the shower and find our clothes we realize it's after 5…..

PONYBOYS POV  
I sigh. "It's after 5… Soda and Steve will be home anytime now.." I notice Two-bit freezes and goes all pale and what not. "….Two?.." his voice is low and frantic "You're brothers. They're going to kill me. SHIT. OH. IM GUNNA DIE PONY." his eyes are wide and… He's adorable. I just sit there watching him until he stops talking. "They're not going to find out, Two-bit. Just shut up about it and they'll never know. Promise" I smile as he studies me… "Right Ponyboy… Right.." I sigh "We will get caught cause you have such a guilty conscious over it. I mean look at me. I don't feel guilty" He nodded at this. "So…. Two-bit, you were masturbating… Over me?" he blushed quite a lot when I said then then I asked "In my house?" I snuggled closer to him on the couch. "Well, damn ponyboy. What the hell do you expect? You're so fucking sexy… And wet and shirtless. It was either fuck you, which I thought it would of been rape. Or.. Do what I did.." he trailed off. That speech turned me on. Wait. I was always turned on. I sigh… "Was that your first time thinking of me like that?" I was nervous to ask that. Two-bit laughed "Hell no, Pony. The only time I jerk off is thinking of you" I blushes and hid my face in his shoulder. Oh. Awe? I don't know. Awe.

TWO-BITS POV  
"So what about you, Pone? Ever think of me like that?" he mumbled something into shoulder but I didn't hear it. "huh, pone? I didn't quite catch that?" I said smirking. He tilted his head and said looking down "I did yesterday" awe man, gotta use that as wank material. /shit/. Ponyboy jerkin off thinking about me. It was incredibly hot. "Is that so?" I ask he nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen "Turn on the TV, Two" he said grabbing a beer… Beer? And cake. The Chocolate cake. He walked back in and handed me the beer "look casual" he said. I shrugged and took the cake and beer and sat in front of the TV. Casual enough. He went back to his room just as Soda walked in "Hey, Two-Bit" he said loudly "Pony. I'm home" he yelled. Pony came walking out I looked at him and noticed he was limping. Oh. My. Lordy. I wanted to die. Of laughter. With a straight face I asked "Hey, Pony why you limping?" he gave me cold glare. I thought I might bust if I didnt laugh. But I had to keep my cool. Soda came back from the kitchen and noticed the limp too "Yeah, you alright there, pone?" He sighed and stated "I dropped an text book on foot not that long ago. I'll be fine." pony shrugged. He's fine. He just got pounded today. It's only his fault. Well… The second time was. "Oh, You sure, Pony?" he nodded. "I'm taking a shower guys" soda said walking to the bathroom. Alone again.

PONYBOYS POV  
I frowned and sat in the couch with my arms crossed. "That wasn't funny" I pouted. He walked up to me and I turned my head away. "awe, baby don't be like that" he said. And I still didn't look at him. He placed his knees in either side of me so he was sitting on top of me. He grabbed my chin and said "I'm sorry Ponyboy. I'm sorry" and kissed me. I didn't kiss back so he pulled back and apologized again. Leaned forward and kissed him back. He smiled and grabbed my hips and pressed his against mine. Shit. He was trying to kill me now. I moaned as his hands started trailing up my shirt onto my chest. He pulled back from the kiss and whispered "I love you Ponyboy" I froze staring into his eyes. We stopped moving against each other "I love you too" and I kissed him again. He jerked his hips against mine one last time before rolling off me and just sitting a fair distance away from me and- here comes Dallas and Johnny. I let out a relieved sigh. Johnny. My best buddy. So when they walk in I all but run to Johnny. "Hey Johnny I'm bored. Can we get out of here?" he nodded and sighed "Let's go to the lot" he said.

DALLYS POV  
"Let's go to the lot" Johnny told Ponyboy. As they left I checked out Johnnys ass. Hmmm. Remembering two days ago. "UGH. GOD DALLAS. DEEPER." I was fucking him hard. I blink back to reality and look over at two-bit. I noticed he was checking out Ponyboy. Well I'd be damned. "TWO-BIT" I yelled. He snapped his head towards me. I raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked. I smirked "So.. What's up with you and Ponyboy?" he choked a little on his beer.. "What do you mean?" I chuckled "I just saw you checking him out!" he squinted his eyes "I did not.." I growled "Don't deny it, Two-Bit. You got the hots for Pony?" "w-why would I have the hots for Pony? He's a kid for christs sake. He's sodas kid brother" he stuttered. "Not what your eyes tellin me." he stood up "What do you want from me, Dallas? We all know your in love with Johnny" I stood up too. Mention Johnny? You got a fucking death wish kid…. I socked him right in the jaw. And he ran "BETTER FUCKIN RUN PUSSY" I sat back down on the couch. Fucking angry. He's gunna tell me what he thinks he knows. How does everyone know? I did love johnny. Unlike anyone ever. I /was/ in love with johnny. I heart just felt heavy thinking of him. "What the hell happened?" Soda came out of the bathroom. There he was. "Me and Two-Bit just got a little rough. Nothing really" I lied smirking. "Oh right. Who one?" he smirked back. No that was just his natural face. "I'm not even answering that" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

PONYBOYS POV  
Me and Johnny were sitting on a bench. I had told him everything. I went easy on the details. "Thanks for the little details. I really didn't want to know all that" he said. "Yeah. You wouldn't know what I'm saying anyway" I joked. He looked down… Kinda like a guilty look. Uuummm. What the hell was that. "..yeah…" he mumbled. "Johnny you okay there?" I asked worried. "Look pony. I got to tell you something," I nodded and he sighed "Two nights ago… Me and Dallas… We did 'it'" Johnny remembered going down on Dallas then Dallas fucking him senseless. I was breathless. They fucked. "y'all fucked?" I asked surprised… And I guess a little too loudly cause he smacked my arm and ducked down, blushing. "you and Dallas…." I trailed off. "yes!" he hissed. Holy shit. Dallas was gay. I knew Johnny was. Hell. I didn't even I was until… Well not true. Two-bit has been around my whole life. So I guess I have been my whole life. I knew Dallas cared for Johnny unlike anyone else. So I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. "Johnny. I guess that's… Wonderful?" that's when Two-Bit ran up. "Hey ponyboy. Hey johnny" he was rubbin his jaw. "….Are you okay Two-Bit?" Johnny asked. "Yeah… No… Yeah I am. Dallas just hit me though!" he laughed. What. The hell. I stood up. "Why the hell did he do that?" I asked angrily. He looked at johnny "He.. Accused me of checking out your ass. And I wasn't! Weird ass man" he yelled. "It's okay Two-Bit. I told Johnny about us" I said looking down. "Really? Well, since he knows" he leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled into it and kissed him back. He pulled away and I pouted.

TWO-BITS POV  
Awe. He was pouting. I kissed him again and pulled him bottom lips in-between my teeth and grabbed his ass. He moaned leaning forward. I pulled away when Johnny coughed. "By the way, Pone. I was checking your ass out" he blushed and sat back down. "But anyway what I was saying, he started yelling at to admit I got the hots for you. And I got angry and said… Sorry Johnny. I said 'What do you want from me, Dallas? We all know your in love with Johnny' then he just hit me" I looked at both of them and they were speechless.

-Two days later- PONY'S POV  
That night me and two-bit first started seeing each other was awkward. Especially at dinner. When Dally kept asking questions. I wish I could punch him in the face. Yesterday me and Two-Bit had sex… again. Don't think I'm complaining. I love it. Even though it's only been two days. Anyway. Day three. On a Saturday. I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Oh Lordy yes. Soda. You are the best brother. I slowly get up. About to lower my feet. But instead of floor…. There was…. A two-bit. I quietly step over him and nudge him with my foot he doesn't move. So I move to the other side of the bed and open the door. Soda had just started making the pancakes. I walk back over to two-bit. He must of had no where else to stay. I laid back on the bed and opened my book. And then. Two-bit moaned. He turned his back… That's when I noticed the tent in his pants…. I blushed. He moaned again. Oh my. He was having a wet dream. I slowly stepped in-between his legs and got to my knees. Hmmm. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock from his boxers. I thought back to the first day. And what he did. I made a trail with my tongue. Base to head. I made my tongue flat and licked another line. He moaned and his hips jerked forward. I took as much of his cock as I could into my mouth. I sucked really hard started to bob my head just like he did. His hips thrust forward. And ack. The tip hit the back of my throat. And I gagged. I tried my best not to throw up. Regaining control of my fucking stupid gag reflex I let his cock enter my mouth more. His moans came faster as I bobbed faster. Then he shot up. "HOLY SHIT, PONYBOY" uh oh. He's awake. Ignoring my gag reflex I took him further down my throat. Trying to swallow. I moaned when he said my name like that. My hips thrusting forward into nothing. "UHHH. Ponyboy. I'm about to cum" he all about yelled. I stared up at him and he looked down. I Bobbed faster. Then with a very loud moan as he came…. At the same time I swallowed it and Twos eyes rolled to the back of his head… Soda walked in.

SODAPOPS POV  
I was flipping pancakes when I heard a moan and "Ponyboy. I'm about to come!" it was Two-bits voice. The words didn't belong together. Why was Pony's name at the beginning of that sentence? I was completely frozen. Or I thought I was. But then I noticed I was walking towards our room. I opened the door. I saw Ponys top half on the other side of the bed. His eyes wide and lips swollen. I think I needed to pass out. "what. What the hell. T-two-bit?" I walked around on the other side of the bed. And there laid Two-bit. Looking scared as shit. His fly was undone. And Ponys hand held his dick. "OH MY GOD" I yelled and turned around and within seconds Two was on his feet.. His junk put away.. And six feet away from Pony. Still faced the other way I asked Pony to come here. Then turned towards Two-bit, I didn't look him in the eyes "Please leave. At least just the room. /please/" I strained trying not to rip his throat out. He quickly jumped on over the bed and out the room slamming the door as he went. I turned to Ponyboy.

PONYBOYS POV  
I stood there staring at Soda. Had no idea what to say. I just stood there watching him. "Wha… Why were you…" he made weird hand movements "Doing… That to Two-bit?" I didn't reply. He slowly sat on the bed. He looked up at me "Yall are gay?" he asked. Gay? Yes. I am gay. I know Soda wouldn't mind. "Two-bit and I…. Were.. Going out?" I told him. He sat there dumbfounded. Staring at the wall in front of him. It was at least five minutes before I spoke, " Are you mad at me, Soda?" I questioned. I looked down and felt the tears coming. What if he hated me for it? I felt the tear fall. Then another. "No. I'm not mad… At you. I just really wished you had told me Pony! A fucking blow job though! this early?" he looked up and saw me crying. He stood up quickly and pulled me into a hug.


End file.
